The Adventure Of Guo Xiang
by Caroline A S
Summary: Huang Rong, Guo Jing, Guo Fu, dan Guo polu telah meninggal, dan hanya Guo Xiang yang selamat. Bagaimana perjalanan Guo Xiang mencari Sang pendekar rajawali Yang Guo!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic tentang serial china ku yang pertama, selamat membaca!

Title: The Adventure Of Guo Xiang (Petualangan Guo Xiang)

Rated: Maybe K

Disclaimer: Jin Yong

Summary: Huang Rong, Guo Jing, Guo Fu, dan Guo polu telah meninggal, dan hanya Guo Xiang yang selamat. Bagaimana perjalanan Guo Xiang mencari Sang pendekar rajawali Yang Guo!?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Jing ge, aku merasa dinasty han akan segera berakhir!"

"Aku merasa firasatmu betul!"

"Xiang er, aku percayakan padamu pedang langit ini, polu aku percayakan padamu golok naga ini! Jaga baik-baik!"

~Guo xiang terbangun dari tidurnya

"Lagi-lagi mimpi ini, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi ini!?" Kata Guo Xiang. Guo Xiang segera mencuci muka dan duduk di kursi

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah kuil ShaoLin. Yang ta ge aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" Kata Guo Xiang, Guo Xiang keluar dari penginapan tempat ia sementara tinggal dan pergi ke kuil ShaoLin

Ketika Guo Xiang sampai di kuil ShaoLin, dia bertemu seorang pendeta dan muridnya yang sedang mengangkut air. Sang pendeta membaca buku sambil mengangkut air, sedangkan sang murid mengangkut air sambil mendengar ajaran gurunya. Guo Xiang berniat untuk bertanya tentang Yang Guo pada pendeta itu

"Paman!" Kata Guo Xiang Sang pendeta dan muridnya tidak menanggapi dan terus berjalan seperti tidak mendengar ucapan guo xiang

"Paman!" Kata Guo Xiang lagi Namun sang pendeta dan muridnya tetap tidak menanggapi Guo Xiang.

Guo Xiang yang merasa tidak dihiraukan pun terbang dan mencegat pendeta itu dan muridnya. Sontak sang pendeta kaget dan berkata "Gu niang (nona)"

Tiba-tiba biksu-biksu ShaoLin datang dan mengacungkan senjata, Guo Xiang tidak tau jika di ShaoLin ada larangan untuk tidak berbicara dengan wanita. Lalu muncul seorang senior ShaoLin

"Kalian berdua sudah melanggar aturan kuil ShaoLin, kalian harus mendapat hukuman!" Kata senior ShaoLin itu.

"Tunggu! Itu bukan salah mereka, itu salahku! Aku tidak tau jika ada peraturan untuk tidak berbicara dengan wanita" kata Guo Xiang

"Siapa kau?" Kata senior itu.

"Rahasia! Coba kau tebak siapa aku!? Ucap Guo Xiang

"Baiklah, silahkan nona mengeluarkan 10 jurus jika aku tidak bisa menebak siapa nona aku akan memaafkan mereka berdua, tetapi jika aku bisa menebak siapa nona aku akan menghukum mereka 1000 ember air." Kata senior itu

"Baiklah!"

Guo Xiang mulai mengeluarkan jurus, tentunya jurus yang bermacam-macam, ada yang dia pelajari dari Yang Guo, ada yang dari Guo Jing, ada yang dari kakeknya Huang Yao Shi, dsb, sehingga membuat senior itu kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa nona, baiklah aku memaafkan mereka berdua!" Kata senior itu, Tapi tanpa sengaja Guo Xiang menjatuhkan 2 buah ukiran batu kecil

"Ah, aku tau siapa nona. Anak dari pendekar Guo dan Nyonya Huang 'Guo Xiang'" kata senior itu

"Darimana anda bisa tau?" Tanya Guo Xiang

"Aku yang memberikan 2 ukiran batu itu saat kau lahir, aku menitipkannya pada pendekar Yang, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Kata senior itu

"Itu alasan mengapa aku datang kesini, aku ingin menanyakan tentang Yang ta ge, apa dia berkunjung kesini?" Kata Guo Xiang.

"Tidak! Jika nona mau, nona bisa tinggal di ShaoLin beberapa saat aku akan meminta izin pada ketua!?" Kata senior itu

"Baiklah! Maaf, sudah merepotkan anda." Kata Guo Xiang

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab senior itu

Memang sengaja saya tulis segini, saya ingin menanyakan pendapat reader sekalian, jika suka maka akan saya lanjutkan! Jika tidak akan saya hapus!


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah fanfic tentang serial china ku yang pertama, selamat membaca!

Title: The Adventure Of Guo Xiang (Petualangan Guo Xiang)

Rated: Maybe K

Disclaimer: Jin Yong

Summary: Huang Rong, Guo Jing, Guo Fu, dan Guo polu telah meninggal, dan hanya Guo Xiang yang selamat. Bagaimana perjalanan Guo Xiang mencari Sang pendekar rajawali Yang Guo!?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Guo Xiang pun memutuskan untuk menginap di ShaoLin selama beberapa hari sambil memikirkan dimana Yang Guo sekarang.

Hari sudah gelap, tetapi Guo Xiang masih tidak tidur.

"Yang da ge, sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Sebaiknya, aku berjalan-jalan diluar saja!" Kata Guo Xiang sambil keluar kamarnya.

Ketika Guo Xiang sedang berjalan jalan menikmati indahnya malam, Guo Xiang melihat seorang lelaki sedang berlatih. Guo Xiang pun menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ni hao!" Sapa Guo Xiang

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat terkejut

"Ni-Ni hao!" Jawab lelaki itu.

"Kau sedang berlatih jurus apa?" Tanya Guo Xiang ramah.

"A-aku tidak sedang berlatih." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Benarkah? Sudahlah kau berlatih apapun tidak ada urusannya denganku, mari duduk!" Kata Guo Xiang

Mereka pun duduk di rumput sambil memandang langit.

"Nona, jika boleh tau siapa nama nona?" Kata lelaki itu sambil menoleh ke Guo Xiang

"Guo Xiang" jawab Guo Xiang sambil tetap melihat langit.

"O, jadi nona yang tadi siang itu!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Benar! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Guo Xiang sambil melihat lelaki itu.

"Zhang Jun Bao!" Jawab lelaki yang ternyata bernama Zhang Jun Bao.

Guo Xiang kembali memandang langit tetapi kali ini matanya berkaca-kaca, Guo Xiang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Nona, kenapa nona? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Tanya Jun Bao

"Tidak, kau tidak salah!" Kata Guo Xiang sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar perlahan.

"Kenapa nona menangis?" Tanya Jun Bao lagi.

"Aku... Aku hanya mengingat keluargaku! Kelak jangan panggil aku nona lagi, panggil aku Xiang Jie Jie. Aku yakin kau lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun." Kata Guo Xiang sambil memandang langit.

"Kenapa nona maksudku Xiang Jie Jie dari tadi terus memandang langit?" Tanya Jun Bao

"Ada 2 alasan!" Kata Guo Xiang sambil memandang Jun Bao

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jun Bao

"Alasan pertama warna langit indah begitu damai bisa membuat hatiku ikut damai, aku suka kedamaian, aku tidak suka perang, tetapi sayangnya justru sekarang banyak terjadi perang. Alasan kedua saat ini dilangit ada bintang, aku harap keluargaku menjadi bintang dan mengawasiku!" Kata Guo Xiang sambil memandang langit

"Baiklah, sudah malam aku akan kembali ke kamar." Kata Guo Xiang sambil pergi meninggalkan Jun Bao

~Dikamar Guo Xiang

"Zhang Jun Bao siapa lelaki itu? Kulihat dia sedang mempelajari Kungfu ShaoLin! Apa ada yang disembunyikannya!?" Kata Guo Xiang merenung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur!" Kata Guo Xiang sambil pergi menuju kasurnya lalu tidur.

~Keesokan harinya

Ketika Guo Xiang bangun dia merasa ada keributan di kuil ShaoLin, Guo Xiang segere menuju tempat keributan itu. Tampak ketua ShaoLin sedang memarahi Zhang Jun Bao.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Guo Xiang

"Nona, sebaiknya nona tidak perlu ikut campur, ini adalah masalah kami!" Kata ketua partai ShaoLin

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau memberi tahuku? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kata Guo Xiang.

"Baiklah, Zhang Jun Bao telah mencuri belajar jurus-jurus kuil ShaoLin dan dia harus mendapat hukuman!" Kata ketua partai ShaoLin.

"Apa hukumannya?" Tanya Guo Xiang.

"Hukuman teringan adalah memutuskan urat nadinya sehingga dia menjadi bisu, tuli, buta, cacat." Kata ketua partai ShaoLin.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Kata Guo Xiang

"Nona, sebaiknya tidak perlu ikut campur! Ini adalah masalah kami!" Kata ketua partai

"Ta shi wo de peng you (dia adalah temanku)" kata Guo Xiang

"Baiklah jika nona menentang, kami juga tidak akan sungkan." Kata ketua partai.

Guo Xiang dan Jun Bao pun bertarung melawan bikshu-bikshu ShaoLin, guru dari Jun Bao hanya diam. Guo Xiang dan Jun Bao kewalahan karena jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Guru Jun Bao yang melihat itupun membantu dan membawa Guo Xiang dan Jun Bao melarikan diri di dekat danau. Mereka berada disuatu rumah, guru Jun Bao membacakan kitab-kitab sambil menutup matanya.

"Jun Bao, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Kata Guo Xiang

"Wo bu zhi dao (aku tidak tahu)" kata Jun Bao.

Guo Xiang dan Jun Bao memandangi guru Jun Bao, tak berapa lama guru Jun Bao berhenti membaca entah kenapa. Ketika diperiksa ternyata ia telah wafat. Guo Xiang dan Jun Bao pun sangat sedih dan memutuskan membakar mayat guru Jun Bao. Setelah itu mereka duduk-duduk di dekat pantai.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jun Bao pada Guo Xiang

"Aku ingin mencari Yang da ge. Kamu?" Kata Guo Xiang

"Wo bu zhi dao, wo mei you jia (aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya keluarga)" kata Jun Bao.

"Apa kau mau berkelana?" Tanya Guo Xiang.

"Mungkin!" Jawab Jun Bao

Guo Xiang melepaskan gelang giok dari tangannya dan mengambil 2 ukiran batu hadiah dari senior ShaoLin.

"Kuberikan padamu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Mungkin suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Guo Xiang sambil tersenyum dan memberikan gelang giok serta 2 ukiran batu.

"Xie xie ni!" Kata Jun Bao

Setelah itu mereka pun berpisah mengambil jalan masing-masing.

*TBC*

Maaf lama! Semoga chapter ini gak seberapa jelek ya! REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
